memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Travis Mayweather
|Born=2126 |Homeworld=Earth |Temporal Displacement= |Died = |Affiliation =United Earth, Starfleet/Federation, Starfleet |Father=Paul Mayweather, Sr. |Mother=Rianna Mayweather |Sibling(s)=Paul Mayweather, Jr., Rebecca Mayweather |Marital Status=Single |Spouse(s)= |Children= |Occupation=officer, Federation Starfleet |Serial number= |PrevAssign=Advisor, Starfleet Command |Assign=XO, |FinalAssign= |Rank=lieutenant commander |Insignia= }} Travis Mayweather was a male Human who was born a space boomer in the year 2126 on board the long-haul freighter, the . He was an United Earth Starfleet and Federation Starfleet officer in the 22nd century. Early life In 2137, Travis's father, Paul Mayweather, Sr. gained clearance from the Thelasian Trading Confederacy to do business on the Morianne-Deneva run, a profitable shipping lane. During a cargo run set up by a Thelasian trader named Maxim Sen, the Horizon's cargo, supposedly high-tech solar panels, was confiscated by local authorities. Sen had apparently been using the Horizon to smuggle weapons throughout the Confederacy. Although no charges were pressed against Mayweather's father, he lost a large amount of money in the process. Career Earth Starfleet ''Enterprise'' Upon reaching adulthood, Travis realized that he wanted more than a freight-haulers life, but he still wanted to live among the stars and see the galaxy. Travis joined Starfleet against his family's wishes because he felt that that would be the best way for him to fulfill his ambitions. Travis was assigned as helmsman of the first Warp-5 capable vessel, ''Enterprise'', upon her launch in 2151. During the Xindi mission in 2153, Travis went on a mission with several MACOs, including his cabin-mate Corporal Hideaki Chang, to destroy a Xindi mining and refueling depot in a nebula near the Kaletoo system. In 2154 when the Enterprise was within the designated shipping lanes of the Thelasian Trading Confederacy, Travis--with the help of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and a pair of Bynars--discovered a legal precedent that allowed the Horizon to collect on monies lost on illegal seizures at a monthly compounded interest rate of 15%. Travis's researches also uncovered evidence used in the prosecution of Maxim Sen for multiple crimes against the Confederacy. Romulan War In mid 2155, after the destruction of the [[ECS Kobayashi Maru|ECS Kobayashi Maru]] he felt he couldn't trust Jonathan Archer anymore, so Travis left the Enterprise and took an assignment on the ''Discovery'' (NX-04). While there, he took another young pilot under his wings: Ensign Regina Tallarico. The Discovery was destroyed over Berengaria VII by the Romulans a few months later, though he and most of the crew managed to get to the escape pods before the ship's warp core breached. Afterwords, he was assigned to the , aboard which he fought the Battle of Andoria, on March 10, 2156. His image on the Yorktown and in Starfleet in general was tarnished by his abandoning Enterprise and the short lifespan of the Discovery, which he helmed, every posting he applied for was turned down with the fleet and the Yorktown crew considering Travis to be a "Bad Luck Charm". He would stay on the Yorktown, until his request was accepted by Captain Weiss from recently launched ''Atlantis'' (NX-05), where his experience with NX class starships would be helpful with her repairs. In the following months Mayweather had begun to feel at home on the Atlantis. He'd even been promoted to lieutenant. On June 20, 2156, the Atlantis was with the Coalition fleet at Tau Ceti IV when a massive Romulan fleet took the system. During the engagement Atlantis suffered major damage and was caught in Tau Ceti III's gravitational pull. The engines lost power so Travis was unable to free Atlantis therefore Captain Weiss ordered the crew to abandon ship and activated the self-destruct. Travis and most of the crew managed to land on the planet where the native Kaferians offered shelter and medical care for them until they were evacuated. In 2159, he served on the under Captain . During the Battle of Vorkado he was seriously injured, but recovered. In 2160, now serving on the , he went to shore leave on Mars. While there, the Roosvelt was destroyed in a Romulan attack. After that Archer offered him Enterprise s helm once again. Travis served on board Enterprise throughout the rest of the conflict with the Romulan Star Empire until her decommissioning in 2160, shortly before the formation of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. Mayweather turned down an offer for a position on board another starship. He felt that Archer would be offered another command on a new warp 7 vessel, and wanted to remain available for assignment to that ship. Federation Starfleet In the following months he worked at Starfleet Command, and in September of 2162, Admiral Archer took Mayweather as an advisor on his mission to Kemsar Colony, a Tandaran settment that was attacked by members of the Malurian crime organization Raldul alignment posing as Suliban. With Mayweather's help, the under the command of Captain T'Pol, was able to rescue the Tandaran children abducted from the colony and prove to the Tandarans that the Suliban wasn't behind the attack. He even got a chance to pilot the newly refited vessel. ''Pioneer'' In October of the same year, his former Enterprise shipmate Malcolm Reed was offered the command of the . Reed in turn offered the first officer position to Mayweather, feeling that he was the only officer in the fleet that he could rely on and understood him. He accepted the post, and was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. In February 2163, he lead an away team to the surface of Hansen's Planet to observe the native lifeforms. The shared a friendly argument about the Federation's political future with armory officer Valeria Williams and science officer Reynaldo Sangupta. However, the locals ambushed the away team and cornered them at a hill side, so Mayweather contacted Pioneer for an emergency transport. Due the the newly discovered dangers of the transporter, Captain Reed didn't want to risk a beam up, so he detonated a photonic torpedo in the planet's atmosphere to scare off their attackers while they returned to their shuttlepod. In the following couple of months Pioneer served as test bed for attempts to reconcile Earth technology with various alien technologies provided by Federation members. Pioneer returned to Earth, where a mulri-race engineering team came aboard led by Doctor Tobin Dax. During one of the trial runs, Dax's adjustment to the warp field formed an unstable wormhole that nearly tore the ship apart and eventually trapped the disabled ship in a decaying orbit around a Class J gas giant. During the ship's violent trip trough the wormhole Mayweather hit his head on the helm console, receiving a rather serious head injury. Doctor Therese Liao was able to stabilize him, but kept him in a medically induced coma for several days, so he was unable to assist the crew in escaping their predicament, but ultimately made a full recovery. In 2164, when two of Pioneer s officers, Lieutenant Samuel Kirk and Ensign Bodor chim Grev were abducted during a raid on the Rigel V archives in the Rigel system, while conducting a cultural exchange, Mayweather attended the emergency meeting of the Governing Board of the Rigelian Trade Commission. They were motivated to action, because sensitive state secrets were stolen as well, and Director Kishkik Sajithen accompanied Mayweather and Sangupta to Rigel III to follow up on a lead regarding the involvement of some Chelon radical factions. Upon coming in contact with the faction in question, the tribe's chieftain Ganaiar demanded that Mayweather and Sangupta stand trial for their crimes. These alleged crimes were told to the chieftain by a Malurian operative named Rinor, who demanded that the visitors be killed immediately. When Ganaiar refused, insisting on the trial, Rinor beamed in a group of armed Malurians to kill everyone, Ganaiar's men hidden in the bushed instantly took action and struck down the Malurians. Impressed by Mayweather's behavior and compassion during the whole exchange, Ganaiar told the Starfleet officers everything he knew about the plot, including Director Sedra Hemnask's involvement. In 2165, Pioneer came across an automated facility very similar to the one Enterprise encountered 13 years earlier. After discovering that a vessel was docked there, Mayweather immediately contacted the ship, fearing that someone could fall into the trap and be abducted like he was. Captain Rethne of freighter Velelev informed that they call the technology Ware and one of his passengers was indeed missing. Wasting no time, the crew of the Pioneer mounted a rescue operation and managed to save two people, including the passenger Nimthu. Having suffered a similar fate, Mayweather endeavored to comfort the young women and help her in any way he could, but her freedom was short lived. Two automated Ware battleships disabled Pioneer, killing three of its crew and taking back the rescued prisoners. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, during the Xindi mission Captain Archer was infected with neural parasites and T'Pol took command of Enterprise. In 2154, Mayweather was killed in a battle with two Xindi-Reptilian warships that left Enterprise crippled. In an alternate timeline in which John Frederick Paxton destroyed Starfleet Command and ended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155, Travis was married at some point before 2199. His former Enterprise colleagues, T'Pol and her husband Charles Tucker III, were among those in attendance at his wedding. Career Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-63) personnel Category:Time travellers Category:Conn officers